Little Bear: A New Friend
by Sora W.T.K
Summary: After a rainstorm Little Bear goes out to play, meeting a new bear in the process and a new friend.


Okay, here we go...This story is about Little Bear, a playful and innocent little grizzly cub who lives in Bear Forst with his mother and father. I grew up with Little Bear and he's very special to me, so I wanted to write a little something for him.

In fact, this little one-shot is an experiment of sorts to test the grounds around here to see if there are any Little Bear fans out there. I'm planning my own little fan continuation to the TV series and this story will be testing the grounds around here to see the reception. You could call this story a pilot so to speak.

So, without further ado. Enjoy this little gem from my childhood I'm about to share...

* * *

**A New Friend**

The day was as wet as it was going to get. The downpour of rain had just stopped drizzling down and the woods are damp and cool from the rain. And when rain just ended you know what that means: puddle jumping!

The sound of giggling can be heard somewhere in the forest along with grunts as an inhabitant of the forest jumps over puddles and happily wandering around his home. He stops and looks down at a puddle before jumping over it with extreme ease. He giggles as he has fun jumping over a few more puddles. There's not a puddle in the world that Little Bear cannot jump over!

Little Bear jumps over another puddle and sees that he made it to the lake, not that far from his house but quite a walk and a hop to get there. With a smile and walks over to the edge of the lake and looks down at the water to his own reflection. It seems the water level of the lake rose just a bit from the downpour of rain about half an hour ago, the air is still cool and the rain clouds are still lingering in the sky.

He lifts his head to the lake to see the other side of it before lowering his head back down to the water. Getting an idea he dips his paw into the water and pulls out the flattest rock he could find and looks at the lake. Not too long ago Father Bear taught him how to make rocks skip on the water after being thrown. It was an entertaining little thing to do and it was fun to find out how much the rock could skip over the water.

Little Bear slightly narrowed his eyes and measured as he took in his stance. Arm back, rock firmly gripped in his paw, crouch down a bit, a flick of the wrist and then swing his arm forward and let it fly! Woosh! There goes the rock and look at it skip! One! Two! Three! Four! Five! The rock sank on its fifth skip into the bottom of the lake. Quite a strong throw he has there.

"Huh?" Little Bear blinked and tilted his head. Did he just saw another splash? He wonders, did his rock just made another skip?

"Interesting." Little Bear remarked his famous word. He lowers down and picks up another flat rock, threw it again and counted. One. Two. Three. Four…Only four?

"Oh!" Little Bear was surprised again to see another splash. Now, he may be six years old but he can tell that wasn't his rock. It can't be his mermaid friend because this is not her lake. Unless she can move on land and moved into this lake.

Little Bear looks to his left, a small patch of high leaves rising from the water. He looked at the water of the lake again and waited. Soon enough another splash happened, this time noticing a rock falling into the water. How odd; jumping rocks?

Being the curious bear that he is, Little Bear walks to the patch of long leaves. Someone must be throwing them into the lake. After all, rocks can't jump. He stops in front of the patch as he hears a sigh followed by a splash in the lake. He wonders who it is. Cat? Duck?

He slowly moves the leaves out of the way from his face as he peeks. What he sees is another bear cub such as himself. A darker brown fur compared to his and he's wearing clothes too; a white long-sleeved shirt with loose cuffs and an black loose waistcoat over it. He's also wearing a straw vintage hat. Interesting…

"Hello." Little Bear spoke out to the bear.

The bear gasped in surprise at the greeting and lost his balance. Falling back from the scare he falls into the lake, splashing loudly upon hitting the water. Little Bear gasped and moved in to check if the bear is alright, luckily he fell into the edge and not at the deep end as the bear sits up in knee-deep water, but he is kind of soaking wet.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Little Bear apologizes to the cub, but he couldn't help but giggle a bit at how funny he looks, his hat and fur drooping down over his eyes as he's wet. "I didn't mean to scare you."

The bear cub coughs a bit of water before lifting his paws and moving his fur and lifting his hat away from his eyes, allowing him to see the one who scared him. A brown furred grizzly cub, about six years old it seems. The cub slowly gets up and pats the water out from his clothes, "It's alright…" The cub speaks a bit timidly.

Little Bear smiles. "I'm Little Bear. What's your name?"

The cub takes a bit to answer, a bit shy at the presence of someone he doesn't know. He shyly looks at Little Bear before answering. "Um, my name's Lan."

Little Bear keeps smiling after hearing the cub's name. "Hello, Lan. I was jumping over puddles."

Lan blinked before moving his gaze to a few of the puddles nearby. "Puddles?"

Little Bear nods. "Yes." He then walks to the puddles and jumps over one. "It's fun. You have to jump over them like this. Oh and you can't fall into them." After jumping about two more puddles he looks over his shoulder to Lan. "Do you want to play?"

Lan scratched his head. Jumping over puddles? That's not much of a game. He walked toward one of the puddles and looked down at it. Kind of an easy puddle to jump over; heck, he can just walk around it or even step over it easily. Still, it could be fun. He could use something to lift his spirits up.

Little Bear kept looking at Lan and waves his paw at him. "Come on! I'll race you!" With that Little Bear continued jumping over puddles at a fast rate, moving away from the lake and into the woods.

"A race?" Lan was a bit confused. But hey, if he says it's a race, why not have a race then. He looks at the puddles before joining in on the puddle jumping, taking it easy as to not fall into them but fast enough to be able to catch up to Little Bear.

The two cubs kept jumping over puddle over puddle, making it a race as Little Bear tried his best to stay in the lead and Lan trying his best to catch up. Little Bear giggled as he manages to keep the lead all while having fun with jumping over his puddles. And he's quite good at it, after all one time Frog crowned him the Puddle Jumper King.

As the two bears playfully jump from puddle to puddle in their race, their giggles and laughter grow. Little Bear was very into the game that he didn't notice a hill up ahead until at the last minute. He gasped and came to a stop just at the top of the hill, but the stop came at the last minute and Lan, who was also into the game and having his fun, bumps into Little Bear and the two of them rolls down to the bottom of the hill, Little Bear first on his back and then Lan landing next to him on his stomach.

As he sits up Little Bear starts to giggle and then starts laughing. That roll down the hill, while it was unsuspected and not part of the game, was fun either way. He looks over to Lan who just got up to his hands and knees a bit dazed from the roll down hill. "That was fun!" Little Bear comments with a smile.

Lan slowly began to shed a smile as he sat down and soon he let out a giggle. "Yeah, it kind of was."

Things got a bit quiet suddenly after that, as Little Bear is now staring at Lan like any child would to new things. He leaned forward just a tad while staring before starting. "You're new around here, aren't you?"

Lan looks at Little Bear and gives a nod. "Yeah, I am. I uh…Just moved here."

Curiosity overwhelming him, Little Bear asks again. "Where are you from?"

"From town."

"Ooooh my!" Little Bear comments with excitement. Lan's moved here from town? "That's so far away."

Lan scratches the back of his head with a small smile. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Little Bear gave his famous smile as he got up with a slight giggle. "Come on, Lan!"

"Eh?" Lan looked up at Little Bear with a confused look before getting up. "Where are we going?"

Little Bear smiles down at Lan as he extends his paw down to him, an offer to follow him. "I'm going to show you around the woods."

Lan sheds a smile. "That's nice of you, Little Bear." He then slowly gets up and nods. "So, where to?"

"Hmmm…" Little Bear gave some thought before answering. "I know! Follow me!"

And with that Little Bear ran off with Lan close behind. Along the way Lan saw the beauty of the woods, the green trees and the birds. It's such a peaceful place to live. But Lan still feels homesick, he misses the place where he used to live. But now that he's going to live in the woods, he'll just have to adjust.

Lan followed Little Bear until they came up to a pond, one that's quite a bit of a walk from the pond they met each other. This one was full of lily pads and some frogs here and there jumping from the lily pads and into the water. Lan lowered a bit with his paws on his knees as he looked at his reflection in the water. "It's so clear. I can see myself."

"This is Hop Frog Pond." Little Bear explains to him. "There are a lot of frogs that live here."

Lan lifts his head to look at the pond area. It's not as big as the pond they were a few minutes ago, but it's pretty big to be able to go swimming here. He looks around at all the frogs jumping around from pad to pad and into the water. "That's a lot of frogs." Lan comments with a giggle at the sight.

Little Bear chimes in with a giggle as well. "Yes, there are a lot of frogs here."

Lan giggles a bit more before lowering his face down to the water again, looking at his reflection in the water. "The water looks nice though. Makes me want to jump in and swim…"

Little Bear looks at Lan before smiling. Imitating him Little Bear lowers his face down at the water, seeing his reflection next to Lan's. It's kind of cute, seeing two bear cubs looking down at their reflections together like this. As they kept on looking at their reflections the water under them began to stir until a frog suddenly popped out, taking away their reflection as the water moves about from the frog's surfacing.

The frog croaked at them before jumping out of the water, making Little Bear and Lan laugh. "I guess the frog doesn't want me swimming in his pond." Lan commented with a laugh.

Little Bear laughed at Lan's comment. Who knows, maybe that's why the frog croaked at them. The two cubs then were surprised as other frogs began to emerge from the lake and hop off to who knows where.

Little Bear curiously looked down at one frog as it stopped to croak before making a hop forward. His imagination and playful nature kicking in, Little Bear sneaks up to the frog and goes down on his all fours behind the frog in a pose imitating the frog's. He eyes the frog as it croaks again, making Little Bear giggle a bit before imitating the fog with a croak of his own. "Ribbit!"

Lan was looking at the other frogs before hearing Little Bear make a croak himself. He looks at Little Bear as he croaks one more time with a giggle before making a hop forward imitating the frogs. "Um, Little Bear? What are you doing?"

"Being a frog." Little Bear simply replies as he does another croak and taking another hop. "Ribbit!"

Lan blinks. "Why?"

"It's fun." Little Bear replies with no problem.

"Fun?" Lan questions as he arches an eyebrow. How can imitating frogs be fun? But Lan's look didn't made Little Bear feel awkward or silly, oh no, this young cub is known for his innocence and imagination. He continues with his pretend as he hops around frogs and croaking along with them. Lan couldn't help but smile a bit as Little Bear got close to a frog and imitated a croak to it. The sudden sound scared the frog and made it jump into the water, splashing water all over Little Bear's face. "Hey!" As Little Bear shook his head of the water he started hearing Lan laughing. He looked over at Lan and saw the cub laughing, and with a quick motion of his paw he dipped it into the water and splashed some right at Lan.

The splash surprised Lan as his laughing stopped. Opening his eyes he caught a glimpse of Little Bear on all four at the edge of the water giggling as water dripped down Lan's face. Shaking the water off Lan narrowed his eyes playfully, ducked down to the edge and splashed water back at Little Bear.

Little Bear laughed as he covered his face from the water, he looked at Lan who laughs as well after splashing him well. Little Bear splashes back at Lan and soon the two cubs began exchanging splashes at each other, soaking each other up. Lan covered his eyes as a strong stream of splash got to his face, laughing as he wipes the water from his face. As soon as he could see he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Huh?"

"Tag, you're it!" Little Bear suddenly ran off as he started a game of Tag. It took a few seconds for Lan's mind to register what just happened but upon realizing he just being tagged he calls out and narrows his eyes as he takes off after Little Bear. "Hey! I'll get you…!"

Little Bear laughs as he continues to run from the pursuing Lan. Soon the two cubs are laughing in their game of Tag, running across the forest with Little Bear in the lead and Lan following behind. Little Bear laughs as he keeps on running away from Lan, "Can't catch me!"

"Oh yes I can!" Lan responds as he tries to pick up speed to catch up to Little Bear. The two cubs had run across the woods and up a hill to the top where a tree resides. Being way ahead Little Bear rushed over to the tree and began climbing it, slowly reaching the strong branches and standing on top of one of them and holding on as not to fall.

Lan runs up to the tree and looks up at Little Bear climb. No problem, he's a bear too and he's good at climbing. Looking at the tree he grabs on to it and slowly he begins to climb as well after the little cub. "I'm gonna get you!"

"Huh?" Little Bear turned around and then he looked down. "Uh-oh…" He was greeted with the sight of Lan climbing up the tree to catch him. He's trapped now!

Lan smirks to himself as he slowly keeps climbing, he has the cub trapped and nowhere else to run! He reaches a strong branch for him to stand on and looks up as Little Bear is two branches above him. As Lan was about to continue on climbing he stopped in his tracks as he looked to his right. "Ooooohh…" He mutters in awe.

Little Bear looked at Lan after hearing his awed voice. He turned his head toward the direction Lan is staring at and he also sees what Lan is seeing; the beautiful view of mountains and more acres of forest. Some mountains with white tips, green of the woods stretching as far as the eye can see, an eagle screeching high in the sky and the songs of birds flying in the sky and the sound of other animals.

"It's beautiful…" Lan comments.

"This is Pudding Hill." Little Bear informs his new friend. "Father Bear and I go camping up here sometimes. We're so high up, we can almost touch the clouds!"

Lan blinks and looks up at the sky. "That high?"

Little Bear nods as he looks up as well. "Yes, very high."

Lan stares up at the sky, could he really be that high to touch the clouds? Curiously Lan extends out his paw to the sky as if to try to actually touch the clouds. It really looks like he's very close to the clouds, almost to the point where he could touch it. Lan giggles as he lowers his arm and looks up at Little Bear, but he blinks in surprise to see that Little Bear isn't there anymore.

"Come on, Lan!" Lan looks down to see Little Bear standing below the tree looking up at him. "There's a lot more I want to show you!"

Lan slightly smiled. "Coming!" He grabbed onto the tree's bark and slid down to the ground to go along with Little Bear. It's been so fun so far, wandering around the woods and being shown around. Slowly but surely Lan began to feel welcomed and right at home here in the woods. It's no substitute for his hold home, but he can grow to like it here. He looks at Little Bear as they walk in the woods. He's being so nice to him showing him around the woods. He has never met a bear as nice as him.

"What do you think of the woods?" Little Bear asks as he balances himself while walking on a log after jumping on it.

"It's very pretty." Lan responds as he stops to look around the numerous trees around him and listening to the songs of the birds. "You must really love it here."

Little Bear smiles after he jumps down from the log. "Yes, I love living here in the woods." He takes a few steps forward and smiles as he sees a lovely stucco, timber, plaster and brick house. "That's my house." Little Bear points out to Lan.

Lan walks over to Little Bear and sets his eyes upon the lovely house just below the hill they're standing on. "Wow." He starts. "That's a lovely looking home."

"Come on." Little Bear motions to Lan as he starts his run down the hill toward his home. Lan hesitates a bit but then follows Little Bear toward his home. It took them no less than three minutes to get to Little Bear's front lawn, and at the moment they got to the lawn Lan began to look around the neatly kept lawn, seeing the nicely done wooden fence and of course the lovely garden visible around the corner of the house. The garden caught Lan's attention as he walks toward to look at it.

"This is Mother Bear's garden." Little Bear comments as he walks up to Lan. "We have a lot of things growing here; corn, pumpkin, peas, tomatoes."

"Wow." Lan comments in awe. "It's a lovely garden."

"Why thank you." A loving female voice rings out as if from nowhere, startling Lan a bit. From the garden behind the corn crops another bear rises from a kneeled down position. The garden hat, the blue dress and violet top and white apron, this bear clearly has that motherly look.

"Mother Bear!" Little Bear cries as he runs up to his mother and gives her a big hug. Yup, his mother alright. After giving her a hug he turns his head toward Lan. "Mother Bear, this is my new friend. His name is Lan."

Lan gives a rather shy smile as he adjusted his hat to slightly cover his eyes in a shy manner before slowly lifting his paw and waves. "Hi…"

"Lan just moved here." Little Bear adds. He then lifts his head up to his mother. "I was showing him around the forest."

Mother Bear smiled in a very friendly matter to the new cub. "Welcome, Lan. It's very nice to meet you."

Lan gave a rather soft smile at Mother Bear, she seems really nice and kind, any kind of nervous feeling he had was instantly washed away after Mother Bear's gentle smile and kind welcome. "It's very nice to meet you too."

"From where are you from?" Mother Bear inquired.

"Um, well…kind of…Far away; I just moved here from town with my mother."

"My, that's quite a distance from here." Mother Bear comments. "Both you and your mother must be exhausted from such a long trip."

Lan gives that comment some thought with a few blinks, not quite understanding what she meant. "I…Guess so…"

Little Bear smiled before walking over to his house. He then motions to Lan. "Come on, I want to show you my room!"

Lan blinked a bit before nodding and follows Little Bear into his house. "Wait for me."

Mother Bear chuckled as she watches her little bear and his new friend go into the house before continuing to work on her garden, ah the innocence of the youth. So carefree and full of fun and wonder, the whole world is an unforgettable adventure for them, where every day they learn something new.

Inside the house Lan stands just at the doorway of Little Bear's room, his eyes wandering the comfortable bedroom. Just in front of him and a bit to the side close to the window is Little Bear's bed, neatly made with red sheets and a beautiful metal frame with a well made wooden nightstand next to it, an unlit candle resting on the top. To the right side of the room is Little Bear's dresser with a mirror and different toys on the top along with a chair next to it.

"This is my room." Little Bear states as he stands in the middle of the room facing his new friend.

Lan steps in and takes a more detailed look around the room. He sees a neat red chest just by the door, probably full of Little Bear's toys. "Wow…" Lan exclaims as he also takes notice of the framed pictures up on the wall and a suspended bookshelf also full with some of Little Bear's toys along with a big seashell. "You have a lot of neat things."

Little Bear giggled. "Thanks."

Lan then set his eyes on the seashell on top of the bookshelf, admiring its size and beautiful pink and white coating. That must be the biggest seashell in the whole wide world! Did Little Bear found it at the beach? "That's a pretty big seashell." Lan observes.

Little Bear walked over and carefully climbed on top of his toy chest to reach the seashell. "Father Bear brought it to me as a gift." He tells as he grabs his seashell and jumps back down from his toy chest with the shell in his paws.

"Father Bear?" Lan questions.

"Yes. He's a fisherman." Little Bear continues as he hands over the seashell to Lan. "He brought it to me one day after coming home from one of his fishing trips."

"A fisherman, huh?" Lan mutters as he sadly looks down at the seashell, something is bothering him. He shakes off the thought away and holds the seashell up to his head, looking closer at the beauty of it.

"If you listen closely, you can hear the ocean." Little Bear instructs as he watches Lan holding the shell close.

Lan examined around the seashell before holding it up to his ear and listening close. It took a few seconds but Lan closed his eyes and listened closely, soon enough he could hear the sound of waves and the stirs of water, it IS the ocean! "I can hear it!" Lan exclaims.

"And if you listen real carefully, you can also hear a mermaid too."

Lan blinked as he moved his gaze to Little Bear, still listening into the seashell. "A mermaid?"

Little Bear nods. "Yes, a mermaid. But you have to listen real carefully or you'll never hear her."

Lan closed his eyes as he focused on the sound of the seashell again, this time taking his time listening to the sound of the ocean. It took a little bit of time but soon he heard something he could've sworn it was… "I think I can hear her!"

Lan could just imagine it; standing at the edge of the beach looking out into the ocean, the sight of a mermaid jumping out of the water and diving back into the water, swimming out of his sights. Lan smiles a bit as he removes the seashell from his ear and setting it down on Little Bear's dresser. "It's a beautiful shell."

Little Bear smiles before he remembers something else. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He walks over to his chest and opens it as he searches for something inside. He soon pulls something out of his toy chest and shows it to Lan, a small brown teddy bear with a fishing rod in its right hand. "This is Fisherman Bear. Mother Bear and I made him together, so he's very special."

Lan looks at the teddy in awe. Little Bear made him all by himself with his mother? "Amazing." Lan mutters in awe.

Little Bear giggles a bit. "Yes, it is." He shifts his eyes to Lan with curiosity. "Do you have a doll that's special to you too?"

Lan looks at Little Bear and shakes his head. "No, none actually."

Little Bear slowly lowers his doll a bit. "Oh. Well, not a doll then. Anything at all?"

Lan scratches the back of his head. "Nothing at all, now that I think of it…" He lowers his eyes a bit, feeling a bit sad at the thought that he never thought about having anything of close value to him. "I don't think I have anything that's special to me…"

"Oh." Little Bear sounded a bit disappointed by Lan's answer. Everyone needs something special to make them smile every time they see it. "In fact," Lan continues. "I don't think I have anything to remember my old friends by."

Little Bear looked around his room for a moment. He put Fisherman Bear down on his bed as he went over to his toy chest and began to dig into it, pushing and throwing toys aside as he kept on looking for something. Lan watched the cub with curiosity, wondering what he's looking for. Litlte Bear then smiled in triumph as he found what he was looking for and pulled it out. It was a plastic bouncing ball, blue with two yellow stars and a red ring separating the stars. It was a real beauty, one of his favorite toys.

"Here, I want you to have this." Little Bear states as he turned around and held out his ball toward Lan.

This shocked Lan a bit. He pointed to himself with question in his eyes; he'd give his ball to him? "For me?"

Little Bear gives a nod. "Yes. You told me that you don't have anything to remember your old friends by, right? Well, we're friends right? So this time it's going to be different."

Lan understood what Little Bear told him and he couldn't help but smile happily. To befriend and trust him so quick and to give him a toy just like that, Little Bear must be the nicest bear he has ever met. To make friends with him so fast…

"T-Thank you, Little Bear…" Lan comments as he takes the ball Little Bear offered him, holding it close as to not lose it. "I wish I had something to give you in return." He looks over at Little Bear's night stand and spots a blue pen. The pen gave him a flashback to a few months ago when he was still living at his home town. "Hmmm…" Lan mutters. "Maybe I can!"

Little Bear was now curious by what Lan meant. The town bear set the ball down on the floor and walked over to the night stand. He grabs the pen in his paw and looked at it before turning to Little Bear. "Here, give me your paw."

Curious by what Lan is planning Little Bear looked at his paw before extending it over to Lan. Lan then grabbed Little Bear's paw in his and with the pen he starts doodling something in his paw, the sensation tickling Little Bear's paw as he starts to giggle. "Hahahah, that tickles!"

Lan continued doodling on Little Bear's paw for a couple of seconds before finishing. "There, all done."

Little Bear looked curiously at his paw after Lan was done. On his paw was a doodle of a few lines and one half-done triangle. The glitter on the lines clearly shows the ink is still wet, but Little Bear is a bit confused at what these lines mean. He glances over at Lan as the cub is doodling something on his paw too. "Interesting." Little Bear comments as he looks back at his own paw, still trying to figure out what these lines mean. Giving up he looks at Lan. "I don't understand."

Lan gave a little laugh. "Here, I'll show you." With a smile Lan held out his paw, his too with the same lines on Little Bear's paw, except his are on different locations on his paw. Little Bear still didn't fully get it, but he kind of knew what Lan wanted him to do. Looking at his paw one more time Little Bear slowly lifted his paw up and moved it closer to Lan's until his paw touched his and pressed together. Lan then slowly retracted his paw after two seconds. "Now look at your paw."

Little Bear moved his paw and looked at it, and his eyes beamed in amazement. "Oooooh…!" Different lines have shown up along with his, connecting each one together and forming a star in his paw. What Lan must've doodled in his paw were the missing lines to complete the shape and pressing each other's paws together made the wet ink to spread into each other's paws and completing the gaps.

Lan looked at his paw before showing it to Little Bear, his paw too having the complete form of the star. "It's something I learned when I lived in town. It's a symbol of our friendship."

Little Bear smiled as he looked back at his paw, seeing the star drawn on his paw. That was very nice, how a few simple lines can become a complete object when two paws are pressed together. That's kind of like friendship, one time it's nothing but when you find your friend that friendship becomes whole and unbreakable.

The two cubs looked outside and began to take notice of the sun setting; they must've spent all day playing outside before going to Little Bear's house. "I better go home, Little Bear." Lan states as he picks up the ball Little Bear gave him. "My mom must be waiting for me back home."

"Come on." Little Bear starts as he walks to exit his room. "I'll walk you home."

Lan follows Little Bear out of the house and into the forest again. Once again Lan takes in the sights of the beauty of Bear Forest, hearing the wildlife and seeing the plants and trees. This time it was Lan who lead the way, and before they knew it they were on top of a hill overseeing a house. This house was made of logs and bricks similar to Emily's grandmother's house. "That's my house." Lan points out to Little Bear, and almost on cue a female bear exits the house with a basket, ready to bring the dry laundry in. "And there's my mother!"

Little Bear smiles as he looks at the house. "You have a lovely house." He comments. "And it's not that far away from mine."

Lan nods as he looks down at the ball Little Bear gave him. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Well," Little Bear starts. "I guess this is goodbye." He then looks at Lan. "At least until tomorrow."

Lan looks at Little Bear and smiles happily. "Yes, you're right. Until tomorrow."

The two new friends look at each other for a few seconds until Little Bear began to turn around to go home. After taking a few steps he looks at the star symbol on his paw, smiling as he sees the symbol. "Well, goodbye." He says his farewell with a wave of his paw before walking, the paw with the star symbol.

Lan smiles waves back at Little Bear with the paw that has his star symbol. "Goodbye, Little Bear."

Little Bear happily made his way home, the thought of having a new friend in the same forest opens a lot of possibilities; new adventures, new games, and it's going to be a good day tomorrow. He happily skips and even rolls on the ground, his laughter could be heard all over the forest. He just knows Lan will grow to like the Bear Forest. He laughs happily as he makes another roll on the ground as he makes it to his home's front lawn, he then sits up and sees Mother Bear finishing up on the garden and walking up to the front door. "Mother Bear!" Little Bear cries as he runs over to his mother and gives her a hug.

"Oh, Little Bear." Mother Bear lovingly returned her little cub's hug. "How was your day, my Little Bear?"

"It was great!" Little Bear replied happily. "I went puddle jumping, played Tag with Lan, and even climbed up the tallest tree and almost touched the clouds!"

Mother Bear gave a motherly laugh, she loves how imaginative and playful her little bear is. "And how was Lan? Does he like his new home?"

"Yes." Little Bear responds with a nod. "Lan likes it here. Tomorrow I'm going to introduce him to all my friends."

"That's a lovely idea, Little Bear." Mother Bear smiles warmly to her cub. "I'm sure he will like that."

"Yes. He's a friend after all." Little Bear looks at his paw at the star symbol and smiles up at Mother Bear. "Lan's my new friend."

* * *

Yes, Lan. I'm horrible at coming up with names ;

I hope you all liked this. I worked really hard to stay true to the TV show and books.


End file.
